1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic motor machine having an output power take-off means which may be used to power any type of machinery.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
The prior art disclose switching mechanisms of the electromagnetic type for operating various devices. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,705,518; 2,274,558; and 717,015 are representative of such patents. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,515,077; 2,802,079; 3,204,220; and 3,439,300 show other switching devices for use on such devices and flashers, vibrators and the like.
These switches do not disclose a yoke reciprocated between a pair of electromagnetics and having shafts to which is connected a power take-off mechanism whereby various machinery may be operated.